1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nursing bras and more particularly pertains to a new alternating breast nursing system for facilitating nursing from each breast alternately between feedings during breastfeeding of an infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nursing bras is known in the prior art. More specifically, nursing bras heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,734; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,812; U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,647; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,492; U.S. Pat. No. 1,136,727; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,178.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new alternating breast nursing system. The inventive device includes a pair of fasteners, each coupled to an associated cup of a nursing bra and a indicator couplable alternately to a selectable one of the fasteners to indicate which breast should be used next for feeding.
In these respects, the alternating breast nursing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating nursing from each breast alternately between feedings during breastfeeding of an infant.